terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mechtera/Terraria Finnawizard (Part 2)
The full moon rose upon the starry night sky. The two little houses stood in the clearing, with the circle of torches keeping monsters at bay. a great grassy mountain rose far away, and if you were on it you could just see two wood squares. in fact, there was some monsters on the mountain peak. They were assembled in a unorganized manner, and were apparently led by a skeleton dresses in copper armor and an old golden helmet. he carried a iron broadsword, as did many other skeletons in the army of monsters. "Too long, my brothers, have we waited in our underground coves while the enemy lives upon the earth's surface! I come to fight and regain what we once had!" at this, the army of skeletons and cavern slimes roared agreement. "Soon we shall strike upon the humans that dare oppose us! Also with our prisoner, they will be obliged to not fight! Bring him!" the army parted in two to reveal four skeletons with a prisoner. He was bound with sharp iron chains, and a dirty cloth was tied around his mouth. "Soon we shall strike, my brothers! But now prepare! Start the forges, and make our tools of war!" and the skeleton army marched underground through their vile tunnels. The prisoner mumbled something unintelligble to the skeletons, but it was "Finn...Look out!" 'Chapter One - The Corruption' Finn breathed out. He surveyed the twin houses, and the mine nearby. a large stone grave was sitting nearby, decorated with copper bricks and torches. it read: IN MEMORY OF LEVI THE GUIDE BORN: SOMEWHERE DIED: MURDERED BY SKELETONS (PROBABLY) Finn sighed. Life had been different ever since his friend Levi the guide had been lost, and probably slain. He picked up his backpack and pulled out his pickaxe. the blade shone brightly, as if trying to make him feel better. he sighed again, and put the pick back. Although he had made lots of progress, gotten himself gold armor and a zealous platinum broadsword and a silver pickaxe, some part of him still withered with sadness. Life would never be the same. He had been trying to not accept that, that life would be the same somehow. He sighed a third time, a gasp getting stuck in his throat somewhere. He gulped. then he walked back to his house. Jack, the new guide, was sitting outside, looking at the grave with a combination of looks on his face. Grief, confusion but also slight understanding was hidden in his blue eyes. Finn sat beside him. "I can't stop thinking about him." said Finn quietly, feeling a lump rise in his throat. Jack made a slow-mo head nod. "Neither can I. he was a good father, but nothing can stop me from thinking how anything could have killed that man." he stood up, looked at the sky, and sat back down. "Your father was a great friend. I couldn't count the times he got me out of a jam." said Finn. Jack's eyes lit up with a mood completely different to the one he had been in just a few seconds ago. "We're sitting here, Finn. Grieving for my father, and your friend. Instead of grieving, why don't we honor him somehow?" "That's a great idea." replied Finn. a piece of sorrow and grief was eaten away. "How should we do it?" asked Jack. "How about exploring? Levi liked exploring!" cried Finn in excitement. "Which way?" asked Jack. "ANY way!" exclaimed Finn. "Then let's GO!" yelled Jack. It was incredible how fast their sorrow and grief was destroyed. Finn grabbed his backpack, sheathed his platinum blade in his leather sheath, and they both set off in a random direction, just as Levi had liked to do. * * * It was the evening when they stopped for another rest. Finn sat down, and felt a chill. "Hey Jack, am I sitting in a puddle?" asked Finn. "Nope." was the reply. He took out a torch, lit it, and held it up for closer examination. "this grass is purple!" Cried Finn in horror. "We've stopped in the middle of the Corruption!" he jumped up, and unsheathed his platinum blade. some deep chasms marked with purple stone were set across the landscape. a hissing was heard. A thing rocketed out of one of the tunnels, waving six tentacles wildly. It had a goggling eye that stared at them with hatred. two great bone mandibles clacked hungrily. furry and fleshy scales covered it. "This is bad!" yelled Jack, gettin out his bow. "Attack!" yelled Finn. He jumped forward, and slashed at the thing (it was a eater of souls) but the eater flew out of reach. A yell of rage from the eater allowed Jack to fire a arrow right through its brain, rendering it dead as a doornail. "This place is dangerous! Let's get out of here!" screamed Jack. "Agreed!" yelled Finn back. Just then, a cloud that seemed made of worms wormed across the sky. "Don't tell me those are the things we just fought." whispered Finn. "Okay, I won't." replied Jack. "But they are." the cloud seemed to turn invisible, for all the eaters began to dive, bombing Finn and Jack. Fighting was useless. Finn ran, blindly swinging his sword. Jack ran. Finn ran faster. Jack ran faster. Finn fell down a hole. Jack kept on going, not aware of his comrade's untimely disaster. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" yelled Finn in fear. the black hole in front of him seemed endless. the turned purple stone around him seemed corrupted. "JAAACKK!" yelled Finn. No answer. Where was he going to fall? Suddenly, he landed as the world went away, and void surrounded him. The lava snapped at Finn's heels. he doubted the ash would hold him. A demon with a guide much like Levi flew into view, and then died, dropping the doll guide into lava. "YOU GUIDE IS DEAD!" Screamed the Wall of Flesh. "NO!" yelled Finn. Then he awoke to find himself in a shadowy hallway of corrupt stone. strange creations of stone flesh had emerged out of the ground, glowing evilly and with six slow claws that moved about, like sea anemones. There seemed in places to be pools or lakes of shadowy liquid, and Finn feared dark things lived in there that had never seen daylight. However in places there seemed to be a glowing purple light that flowed around, almost showing their evil powers of corruption. Finn remembered he picked up some bombs around in a mining trip once, and taking about 13 out smeared them with gel, so that they would stick. Then he threw one at the purple glow and it stuck. After a couple of seconds, BANG!, and the bomb had blown a hole about six feet into the dark stone. picking up the fragments of the ebonstone, Finn chucked three more down the hole, taking care to remove the gel and put it back in his backpack for a greater emergency. The bombs went off, BANG BANG BANG!, and before pitching the next Finn hit the rock with his pickaxe, to which the pick replied with a sharp CLACK! and the tip chipped into the rock. "Ugh!" grumbled Finn in annoyance. He liked his pickaxe. Category:Blog posts